Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 November 2016
01:38 bp 01:38 discord invite 01:46 ello 01:46 Heya! 01:46 o/ 01:56 ded 01:57 rip 01:57 I'm here still 01:58 o/ 01:59 rawr 01:59 hecko 01:59 gent 02:02 is 02:02 mordy 02:02 still here 02:02 yup 02:03 hey mura I have 4000 spark to craft a legendary 02:03 you have any suggestions 02:03 who did your parents vote for 02:03 c 02:03 tell me it's not trump 02:03 l 02:03 i 02:04 n 02:04 HRC 02:04 t 02:04 o 02:04 n 02:04 ok gotcha 02:04 so I got rhonin 02:05 dnak 02:05 dank 02:05 pulled off rhonin antonidas once 02:05 o/ 02:05 *Comes out of ZBPP* 02:06 Oh. Hey, Ballistick! 02:06 o/ 02:06 Hey, everybody! 02:06 o/ o/ 02:06 \o o/ 02:06 Why 02:06 are they alternating? 02:06 *eye twitches* 02:07 idk 02:07 ... 02:07 It's heartbreaking. 02:07 plays rhonin 02:07 Oh well. How's it going? 02:07 rhonin gets killed 02:07 eh 02:07 alright 02:07 Shush. 02:07 topdecks sorcerer apprentice 02:07 .w. 02:08 Heyo. 02:08 o/ 02:08 plays antonidas 02:08 plays sorcerer apprentice 02:08 bump 02:09 coins into thalnos 02:09 spams 12 damage randomly split among all enemies 02:09 .w. 02:09 gets 4 fireballs while doing so 02:09 ... 02:09 *is completely lost at this point* 02:09 I beat Menace on Molten Mountain boss battle with Super Brainz instead of Electric Boogaloo. 02:09 *trying to hide it* 02:10 .3. 02:13 . 3 . 02:13 oh just wait till you get to the later missions 02:14 . 3 . 02:14 Impfinity with 25 health and a Barrel of Deadbeards to begin 02:14 . w . 02:14 That's not niiiice. 02:14 .w. 02:14 repeat moss's nerf is way overdue 02:15 and there's a Brain Freeze boss with 2 Headstone Carvers 02:15 but 02:15 How was he nerfed? 02:15 he has 10 health 02:15 Sorry, ze* 02:15 hOI! 02:15 it may sound easy 02:15 but trust me 02:15 it was never nerfed 02:15 it needs a nerf right the fuck now 02:15 *raises eyebrow* 02:15 it's harder than you think to hit Brain Freeze 02:15 Yeah. 02:15 *IMPS EVERYWHERE* 02:15 Re-Peat Moss got slightly nerfed with the new Block Meter 02:15 Oh. 02:15 But still, it's not a hard counter. 02:15 "slightly nerfed" 02:15 boi 02:16 not by a lot, but if the hero's RNG is good, they'll block 02:16 removal of "5%" hax 02:16 buffed it 02:16 o shit waddup! 02:16 no I mean 02:16 a lot 02:16 there's 8 sections now 02:16 opposed to 10 02:16 oh 02:16 so blocks are more common 02:16 still no hax 02:16 Err... 02:16 OK then. 02:16 .w. 02:16 . 3 . 02:16 I seriously hate this 8 section meter now 02:16 I'm sure glad it doesn't have truestrike 02:17 because you could hit them twice 02:17 imagine 02:17 and they're already about to block 02:17 repeat moss 02:17 with truestrike 02:17 0_0 02:17 how about with Strikethrough 02:17 nah 02:17 truestrike 02:17 *and deadly* 02:17 *IDK* 02:17 *yeah. Deadly for plants XD* 02:17 strikethrough is solar's thing 02:18 oh and there's going to be a supermoon 02:18 on the 13th 02:18 Nice. 02:18 *totes did not just google it* 02:18 on a sun day 02:18 heh 02:18 hahahahaha 02:18 stop 02:18 no school tomorrow 02:19 Yeah. 02:19 ^ 02:19 To celebrate Vet's day, we're giving all non-vets a day off. 02:19 Reflect on life or something 02:19 orwaitforEddie 02:19 guess I'll be staying home smashing with snap 02:19 Smashing? 02:19 .w. 02:19 . w . 02:19 Welp I crafted Zombot 1000 02:19 glhf 02:19 I just noticed 02:20 a nut zoo deck is strong 02:20 Your new tag is the description for the Snapdragon card. 02:20 yeah 02:20 Hmph... 02:20 I'm still missing 8 flippin Solar Cards 02:20 well I did scrap Twin Sunflower and Sage Sage 02:20 people complaining that camel crossing is op 02:20 well 02:20 http://www.hearthpwn.com/cards/49642-mark-of-the-lotus 02:21 okay thyme to make an Immorticia deck 02:21 I just realized 02:21 imagine if rustbolt had that card 02:21 I could put one of every legendary 02:21 if I could 02:21 *would 02:21 .w. 02:23 (dat boi) (spoons rattling) dank mems (primitive sponge) (pepe) (grand dad) 02:23 (primitive sponge) 02:23 Anyways... 02:23 welp let me test this deck 02:23 in casual 02:23 we need arthur's fist 02:23 a Citron 02:23 SNAP 02:24 Well I need a pic 02:24 .w. 02:24 and Gerald from Finding Dory 02:25 *dusting off ZBPP* 02:25 ayy 02:25 Hey, it's 2 black eyed peas. 02:25 How's it going? 02:26 oh dang 02:26 Oh. Right. 02:26 I got a Swashbuckler from Summoning 02:26 and 02:26 NVM then. 02:26 ;-; 02:26 I got a Swabbie 02:26 from Transmogrify 02:26 that I used Vitamin Z on 02:26 Is that a good thing? 02:26 yes 02:26 .3. 02:26 and now 02:27 Trickster Teleport Combo 02:27 okay so I won 02:27 but I'll admit the Citron was bad 02:28 here come dat swabbie!!!!!! 02:28 well I gtg 02:28 Bye, Snap! 02:28 (knight) Knight 02:28 .3. 02:28 arrrr waddup! 02:29 bai 02:29 *glances at watch* 02:30 Well, cripes. 02:30 I have to go. 02:30 .w. 02:30 Chat was RIP anyways. 02:30 Bai! 02:30 Say hi to Zambie for me! 02:33 bilo 02:41 Had a dude wait till turn 5 then played 3 snow drops and two iceberg lettuces 02:41 Gg 02:43 mmm salt 02:43 freeze in november lmao 02:51 Yeah I'm salty :P 03:45 hoi 04:02 people still playing freeze in this point of the game 04:12 This guy is raging on the Heroes discussion. 04:24 HAI 04:40 Hi 05:10 I am on my last gnomus trial, the blue one... 05:12 hoi 05:12 w0w 11:56 Hi 12:23 hai reap 12:25 heya 12:25 Supbacks 12:25 I just got PvZH 12:26 And I just bough Fire Peashooter for 40 gems. 12:26 *bought 12:26 whaaat 12:26 Yep 12:26 Got one yet though? 12:26 i don't have any yet i think 12:27 only have Potted Powerhouse and the icy squash (I forgot the name lol) 12:27 I wonder if I should buy the Premium Packs or the Mushroom Packs 12:27 Well, in case you have 40 gems, better get that plant before it goes away after about 10 hours. 12:27 Hmm... 12:28 What "Premium Packs"? 12:28 Oh wait, nvm. 12:28 I got that. 12:29 Might as well try to play that game a bit more before doing so since you just played that game for the first time recently. 12:29 Supback^2 12:35 actually i've downloaded this game before, like the pre-version/beta. reached a bit far 12:35 Oh... 12:36 also my ipad is low bat so yeah i'm probably not getting fire peashooter 12:39 You could just get it while it's charging. 12:39 i have no charger 12:41 Hi. 12:41 @TMS 12:41 :( 12:41 rip me 12:41 and heya 12:41 Supback^3 12:41 There will be a someday.... 12:42 Who are you planning to kill? 12:42 but what if Samsung 8 12:43 strikethrough chatting 12:43 Oh..... 12:43 Strikethrough chat is the best chat ever. 12:44 Yes, it is. 12:44 i agree with that 12:44 Strikethrough for President. 12:44 YEAH! 12:44 realtalk: what are your thoughts about donald trump winning presidency 12:44 (redx) Trump and Clinton. Strikethrough FTW! 12:45 Nah, (redx) for President 12:45 (redx) you, AWB. (troll) 12:45 Strikethrough for Vice President :[[]]P 12:46 :P 12:46 bold for secretary 12:46 Bold for secretary. 12:47 AWB for Prime Minister. 12:47 Oops. 12:47 wut 12:47 I lied. 12:47 why 12:49 Politics is a strange topic. 12:50 ikr 12:51 Yes. 12:52 Eventually, you'll see some sea creatures. 12:53 And other creatures. 12:53 Like Pokemon 12:53 And pre-evolved creatures. 12:54 let's talk about evolution 12:54 Creationism sux. 12:55 Considering that fact that you don't believe like that, I guess? 12:56 *something like that 12:56 Evolution is real. It's just that "evolution of humans" isn't much mentioned in the Pokemon games. (tro[[]]ll) 12:57 (troll) lololol. 12:58 Probably, until now, no user in this wiki's chat mentioned a human's "Mega Evolution". 12:59 We are really apes. 12:59 Hi. Strikethrough for President. 12:59 Hi 12:59 Hi 01:00 hello 01:00 Because of "animals" being Pokemon, how about humans that are used to be a specie of Pokemon? (tr[[]]oll) 01:00 AWB, use Being a Nub! 01:00 Supback^4 01:00 (troll) 01:01 Jack is NUB 01:02 Jacknub5DipperGravityFalls (tro[[]]ll) 01:02 :O 01:02 ship 01:02 NO! 01:03 i'm officially 13 01:03 keck me now due to trigger 01:03 I'm officially 17. 01:03 Kick you? Okay. (troll) 01:03 Can I per Jack on that? 01:04 How? 01:04 Something like "his age", per his age. 01:04 You're 17 too? :P 01:05 Ye:[[]]P 01:05 :P 01:06 :P 01:06 My birthday's in a week, so I'll be slowly catching up 01:06 Happy birthday. 01:07 Advanced Birthday Happy 01:07 Thanks 01:08 And thus I killed chat 01:08 ~~cool chat btw~~ 01:09 Tanks 01:09 AWB, stahp claiming credit. 01:09 NEVAH >:D 01:09 how did this start again 01:10 With me. 01:10 Fun Fact: Some ships exist.....only on Tuesdays 01:11 :O 01:12 N:P 01:12 [s[[]]] did i do this right? 01:13 No. 01:14 ? 01:14 [s[[]]] why is this failing? [/s[[]]] 01:14 Idk... 01:15 [big[[]]] What is happening?! 01:15 A Glitch in the Matrix? 01:16 oh ok its working 01:17 Yep 01:17 Test 01:18 Is Discord active right now? 01:18 Per Wintah 01:18 Per AWB. 01:18 Supback^5 01:18 Per Jack 01:18 Per AWB. 01:18 Per Jack 01:18 Per Wintah 01:19 [s[[]]] Per Char failing 01:19 Per some twats who keep pinging me. (troll) 01:19 Per Char not failing 01:19 Per Jack the Hacker :[[]]P 01:19 Per >:O 01:19 Per Ping Jack 01:19 Per lol 01:19 Per per-er 01:19 Per WTF 01:20 per FTW 01:20 Per Per Apple Per 01:20 Per Chat 01:20 Per the one who pers 01:20 [s[[]]] Per TFW you fail 01:21 Per per 01:21 Per Pair of Pears [/s[ 01:21 Per Pinas 01:21 Pervade 01:21 Pervert 01:21 Per sistence 01:22 Trumper 01:22 Per Exists 01:23 Percentage 01:24 Mis Pereregrine's 01:24 Per YOU 01:51 just so I can use them as appliances 01:51 and live life like The Flintstones 01:51 try a white cat @LWB 01:51 I'd imagine they play on Playsta-stones 01:51 Ban Jack is more effective to a user than just a regular ban 01:51 and obviously Xbones 01:52 OK. 01:52 and Nintenrocks or somehing 01:52 rip 01:52 anyway 01:52 high quality ban rip 01:52 Ban-selftion 01:53 Orly? 01:53 but no music makes it bannable 01:53 I imagine the Flintstones' toilet looking at the camera and saying "You think your job is crap?" or "They told me I was full of shit but this is ridiculous!" 01:53 Banning yourself with youself 01:53 and Fred's jizzrag saying "Looks like I got myself into a sticky situation!" 01:53 *laugh track* 01:54 and the urinal saying "I'm getting pissed off!" and then Fred tells him "No, you're getting pissed ON!" 01:54 AWB wants to star on a sitcom. 01:54 *laugh track* 01:54 Mr. AWBean intensifies 01:54 I don't wanna, Jack. 01:54 lolwut, Wintah? 01:55 AWB is now a star on an awful Nickelodeon sitcom. 01:55 It's, you know, a distinct feature of a sitcom 01:55 "AWB-tastic!" ~ AWB 01:55 AWB is best anime sitcom 01:55 01:55 Turbotastic. 01:55 :O 01:55 Nuuu.... 01:55 Jacktastic 01:55 Nub pls. 01:56 Jack instead of Turbo :[[]]P 01:56 UnAWikiBelievable! 01:56 AWikiNub521. 01:56 (troll) 01:56 @Wintah 01:56 Dangit, I chuckled 01:56 @Jacknub5DipperGravityFalls 01:56 Good 01:57 :O 01:57 My mission has been accomplsihed 01:58 What mission? 01:58 To make Jack :O 01:58 Making me chuckle 01:58 :O 01:58 Mission "to make AWB chuckle tonight 01:58 @Char 01:58 :O 01:58 EVERYBODY DO THE :O. 01:58 The creation of "Jack" 01:58 :O 01:58 Dangit, ninja'd by AWBoi' 01:59 :O 01:59 .O. 01:59 in retrospect 01:59 :O 01:59 :O 01:59 :O 01:59 my best joke in my opinion is my "Fred Flintstone's Jizzrag" joke 01:59 Mine is smaller 01:59 it's up in the hall of the best with the "Johnny Test Jacking Off" joke 01:59 Mine's bigger. Insert penis joke here. 01:59 :0 01:59 "Jacking Off" pinged me. O_O 02:00 oh 02:00 eh 02:00 Yet another "Ja[[]]ck" 02:00 there aren't any girls here 02:00 riiiiight 02:00 Jack jacked on LWB's jack 02:00 Unless Duc[[]]anh20 is one. 02:00 You're not a girl, LWB? (troll) 02:00 I'm a d00d, d00d 02:00 No, you're a G.I.R.L., Jack. (troll) 02:00 Usure? (troll) 02:01 why do people seem to think that I'm a woman 02:01 FU, AWB. (troll) 02:01 GUY 1: Bruh, I have a secret. 02:01 GUY 2: What is it? 02:01 GUY 1: Are you nuts? It's a secret, doofus! 02:01 GUY 2: Hey, I've forgot to say this to you. 02:01 GUY 1: What is it? 02:01 GUY 2: Are you nuts? I forgot, you doofus! 02:01 LOL 02:01 .... 02:01 I don't. I'm just joking. :P 02:01 nutshack 02:01 Because Jack jacks at you 02:01 :O 02:01 Jack you then, Char. 02:01 Also, topkek 02:02 seems legit 02:03 no seems legit emotie? 02:03 (seemslegit) 02:03 (snego) (nessrex) (rarpent) (citrusnake) (wormex) They are still relevant 02:03 can't find that though. 02:04 :O 02:04 Random Fact: Poop reversed is poop. Your mind has blown into 1 bit. 02:04 But Nessrex is best rex 02:04 (bul9) is still relevant 02:04 nessrex is riprex 02:04 And remember, your nose is above your mouth 02:04 BUL9 is not relevant. (troll) 02:05 Charman, dont dare defy nessrex 02:05 nessrip 02:05 Sans confirmed 02:05 fun fact 02:05 Jack must be irrelevent then. :[[]]P 02:05 That doesnt make sens 02:05 LOLNo. 02:05 there are weird places on the internet where you can get promoted just by listing The Nutshack as the best television theme 02:05 because it's in sans notation @Wintah 02:05 wut, lolburger 02:06 @Charman, kahit na 02:06 pvz discord is weird 02:06 also I got my name on a youtube videoooo 02:06 Kewl 02:06 yay 02:06 i want a promotion for being promoted 02:06 (rainbowfrog) (epic2) 02:06 http://fluffymystic.deviantart.com/art/I-M-ON-A-VIDEO-D00DS-645085802 02:07 Promotion denied. (troll) 02:07 Use the "Nutshack" then, Char. 02:07 it's MEEEE 02:07 i'm on a YOUTUBE VIDEO heheheheheh 02:07 (rainbowfrog) (epic2) which of these can more likely cause seizures? 02:07 LWB is winner 02:08 Next time, go for something like a description. 02:08 AWB's non-normalness is a seizure 02:08 wanna see the one where I was in the credits-ish of 02:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRqGPnMDJxs 02:08 ^yo 02:08 i'm a suggestor for one of the best videos on the internet 02:08 Lolwut, yours wasn't even liked 02:09 so 02:09 Well, what if it's liked later? 02:09 rip 02:09 So, it's a notice 02:09 I got liked for worse comments 02:09 few more minutes before bedtime. Time to summon Wikiwowsy7 02:09 most of my +1s were for crap I never expected 02:10 ooohwee i'm going to get in my first ever fandom war 02:11 Meanwhile "fandom" makes some things go "worse" due to such "nature" of it nowadays. 02:12 fighting with steven universe fans is always fun 02:12 Why cant I summon him? 02:12 Because Hack benned him? :[[]]P 02:12 *Ja[[]]ck 02:12 I've been summoned 02:12 Kick him 02:13 jk 02:13 OK. (troll) 02:13 And wtf Wikiwowsy, you're still a thief? 02:14 noodle ARMS 02:15 *eats them 02:15 :O 02:15 But, failed. 02:15 Can I be Sans? 02:15 No! 02:15 Theif is Sens 02:16 can i be a canvas? 02:16 today I tried that hunger games simulator 02:16 Tito Dick killed Sans 02:16 As punishment for secretly reading my diary, I will force you to upload a random avatar @Wikiwosy 02:16 but eventually it ended with Mr Rental as the last survivor 02:16 Nuuuuuuu 02:16 Oh the agony 02:16 mr rental killed everyone 02:16 sorta 02:16 Even that bean 02:17 yep 02:17 bean de la green 02:17 I forgot if Rental killed him or someone elese 02:17 but I remember it lived long enough to build a shack 02:18 I also made a Nutshack hunger games simulator 02:18 Cherry Pie was the last survivor 02:18 I was hoping it would be Dwayne since he was the only other last survivor 02:18 but no, Cherry Pie killed him 02:18 rip Dwayne 02:19 There, punishment implemented 02:19 But I don't like this avatar 02:19 It's for your own good 02:20 kbai 02:20 imma sleep nao 02:20 Bye 02:20 Per Char since I have classes tom. 02:20 But it's friday 02:21 Also, I love strikethrough chat. 02:21 And it sucks that I have to go to some school event. 02:21 i wish I had an "I'm with stupid" shirt 02:21 Strikethrough is OP 02:21 anyway I'mma goin' now to work... on the BLOG ONCE MORE 02:21 seeys 02:21 "I'm with Jack" is something I would wear next to Jack. :P 02:21 *seeyas 02:21 o/ 02:22 One of the best chat ever, imo. 02:22 Alt+F4! 02:22 Bye 02:22 GTG 02:34 it's a great costume bu I only got two of the PvZHeroes costumes. I finally win a costume but it turns out not to be one of the limited time ones 02:35 Well, I have no costumes. 02:35 Ello 02:35 Since why bother playing PvZ2 anymore? (oh) 02:36 leveling system soon 02:36 please no 02:36 broken snapdragons 02:36 broken everything 02:36 say no to leveling system 02:36 PvZH is better than PvZ2 atm. 02:36 they are two totally dfferent games :P 02:36 Sinanco , what's your PvZH username? 02:36 Sinanco 02:41 ded 02:55 hmm 2016 11 11